Guisantes, borracheras y princesas
by aleejandraa
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy desechó rápidamente la idea de casarse cuando su madre se lo propuso la primera vez, sin embargo, Astoria es conocida por su insistencia y logró que su hijo se lo replanteara antes de negarse por completo. Reto La maldición del de abajo para el Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Dedicado especialmente a Connie.


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J.K. El cuento "La princesa y el guisante" es de Andersen y de él me pidieron que tomara prestada la idea.

* * *

Esta historia participa del **Reto: La maldición del de abajo **del** Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** y, a mí, **Bubbles of colours** me hizo escribir un Rose & Scorpius ambientado en el cuento "La princesa y el guisante" de Andersen.

* * *

Guisantes, borracheras y princesas

Scorpius Malfoy desechó rápidamente la idea de casarse cuando su madre se lo propuso la primera vez, sin embargo, Astoria es conocida por su insistencia y logró que su hijo se lo replanteara antes de negarse por completo.

Y, en eso andaba Scorpius, una noche demasiado lluviosa a mediados de noviembre cuando el ambiente comenzaba a enfriarse y las princesas, a escasear.

Su madre ya le había presentado a numerosas muchachas con el deseo de que alguna fuera la indicada, mas Scorpius siempre les había encontrado un defecto, una pequeña duda nacía en su pecho y lo convencía de que esa chica no era su princesa.

Algunas eran excesivamente tontas, otras, demasiado inteligentes. Las había refinadas y exigentes, o, descuidadas y faltas de la educación propia de una princesa, de _su_ princesa.

Porque un Malfoy no se conforma nunca con menos, decía su padre y el muchacho creía a pies juntillas en esa proclamación.

Así que mientras anochecía en Inglaterra, Scorpius se tomaba un descanso de la búsqueda de la chica ideal, más precisamente, tomaba una cerveza de manteca mientras escuchaba los delirios de Albus Potter y Rose Weasley, sus mejores amigos.

— Escucha esto— le llamaba la atención Albus al notar que no estaba interesado en el remate de la historia que venía contando hace varios minutos.

Y él sabía que su amigo seguía hablando pero estaba observando cómo sonreía Rose cuando los disparates de su primo le parecían graciosos.

Scorpius conocía a Rose desde su primer año en Hogwarts pero se había hecho amigo de ella gracias a Albus, su compañero en la casa de Slytherin, cerca del tercer año cuando Albus había acabado en la enfermería por un ataque de viruela de dragón y ambos lo habían acompañado día y noche en su lenta recuperación.

Lentamente se habían hecho inseparables: Malfoy, Potter y Weasley, algo que después del pasado de sus padres, nadie esperaba.

Rose los ayudaba con las tareas, Scorpius intentaba hacerles comprender el Quidditch y Albus era quien los reconciliaba tras las frecuentes discusiones que, aunque no significaran nada, por orgullo, siempre terminaba con un distanciamiento no muy prolongado gracias a que el muchacho era un ser razonable y tenía siempre las palabras justas para que él y Rose se amigaran en un dos por tres.

Pasados cuatro años del final de sus estudios, los tres amigos seguían viéndose en la misma cantina viernes tras viernes aunque pareciera que el cielo se fuera a caer sobre ellos, como esa noche de noviembre, o que se estuviera por desatar la Tercera Guerra Mágica, cosa que gracias a Merlín no estaba sucediendo, tenían la obligación de asistir a tomar un trago y ponerse al día.

Rose lo sacó de sus pensamientos con un carraspeo y Malfoy se dio cuenta que había estado mirándola fijo durante demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Pasa algo, Scorp?— inquirió Albus que también había notado el escrutinio del muchacho a su prima.

— Sólo estaba pensando en el absurdo tema de la princesa— comentó Scorpius aunque no agregó la disparatada idea de que, tal vez, Rose fuera tan buena como las demás candidatas porque, simplemente, no podía soltar cosas como esas sin…

No sabía sin qué pero prefirió guardar esos pensamientos para sí, condenándolos a un reducido espacio donde no pudiera escucharlos, y comenzó a contarles acerca de la última y desastrosa cita que había tenido con una bruja sangre pura de Francia que no sabía cómo demonios había encontrado su madre.

— Deberías dejar todo esto de las princesas y los cuentos de hada— opinó Rose con una mueca.

— Sé de tu asco hacía los cuento de hadas, Rose, pero mi madre no me dejará en paz hasta que consiga una muchacha lo suficientemente buena para soportar su reinado del terror— explicó Scorpius y vio como Rose volteaba los ojos.

— Tu madre es adorable, Malfoy— comentó chasqueando la lengua.

— Casi tanto como esas arañas gigantes que encontramos en el bosque prohibido cuando estábamos en cuarto— se burló él y Albus se atragantó con la cerveza de mantequilla.

Rose no dijo nada más y Scorpius no insistió en hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Cerca de las diez, Albus se levantó y recogió su chaqueta.

— ¿Ya te vas?— inquirió el muchacho de cabellos rubios enarcando una ceja.

— Ashley— susurró Rose con una sonrisa suficiente.

Scorpius la miró sin entender y ella se explicó.

— Su chica de turno. La chica por la que nos deja.

— Se llama tormenta, Rosie— respondió su primo con fingido fastidio—. Y será una de las buenas— aseguró mientras se despedía con un ademán.

— ¿Crees que una muchacha pueda llamarse Tormenta?— consideró Scorpius con tono jocosa.

— No, a menos que sea una prostituta— respondió del mismo modo Rose mientras ambos se carcajeaban y bebían aún más alcohol.

La conversación continuó hasta que un primer trueno acompañado de un relampagueo le dio la razón a Albus. Sería una de las buenas.

— Podríamos irnos a mi casa antes de que siquiera empiece a llover— sugirió Scorpius cuando la borrachera le dejo armar una frase coherente.

Rose se rió y aceptó la mano que él le ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse.

La casa de los Malfoy no quedaba muy lejos del bar y llegaron cuando las primeras gotas comenzaban a escaparse de las nubes amenazantes.

Scorpius luchó para introducir la llave en la cerradura mientras Rose saboteaba sus intentos con golpecitos en su brazo que lo desconcentraban.

La puerta se abrió para suerte del muchacho que no se creía capaz de atravesar tamaño obstáculo y la mirada escrutadora de Astoria Malfoy los recibió.

— Hola, madre— saludó el chico y no se molestó en dar explicaciones, al pasar a su lado, sobre el estado deplorable que ambos lucían.

— Señora Malfoy— balbuceó Rose que comenzaba a ver un tanto borroso por la ingesta descomunal de alcohol que Scorpius siempre la obligaba a hacer cuando se quedaban a solas.

Era uno de sus estúpidos juegos muggles en los que cada vez que él lograba meter un knut en un vaso ella debía tomar, y viceversa, sin embargo Scorpius tenía buena puntería, y ella, no, por lo tanto, siempre se veía en desventaja y resultaba ser la más borracha de la ecuación.

Scorpius esperó a que Rose lo alcanzara y estaba por tomarla de la mano y dirigirla a su habitación cuando su madre se aclaró la garganta y ambos se voltearon, un tanto avergonzados por los ojos rojos y el olor a algo que no podían, ni les interesaba, identificar.

— Rose, te acompañaré a tu habitación— articuló la mujer con una sonrisa extraña y Scorpius bufó por la decepción de separarse de la pelirroja.

La muchacha se soltó del agarre del único hijo del matrimonio Malfoy y caminó con defectuoso equilibrio hasta la madre de su amigo quien la condujo hacia los cuartos de invitados.

Scorpius no se preocupó por Rose pues sabía que su madre no la molestaría demasiado y se fue hasta su habitación a dormir hasta que su elfo lo mandara a llamar por pedido de su madre.

Sin embargo, el sol no había comenzado a asomar cuando una voz que no le correspondía al elfo lo despertó.

— Scorp, Scorp…

Rose agitaba el brazo del chico en búsqueda de respuesta por su parte.

Un sonido gutural salió de la garganta del muchacho.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo?— inquirió la chica—. Hay algo en mi cama— murmuró ella y él le hizo un espacio tras decodificar las palabras de la joven.

— ¿Hay algo en tu cama o solo me extrañabas demasiado?— se burló él en un suspiro adormilado.

— Tan solo no podía dormir— respondió ella dejando que él la abrazara por debajo de las sábanas.

Astoria quien había presenciado toda la escena sonrió conforme con el resultado. Ni siquiera había sido necesario utilizar un guisante para encontrar a la princesa de su príncipe.

Tal vez sí fuera necesario para hacer que ambos notaran lo que tenían delante pero eso ya sería otro cuento, pensó Astoria mientras los veía dormir.

* * *

Hice mi pequeña adaptación del cuento que leí rápidamente y no sé si era lo que Connie estaba esperando pero espero que se haya acercado lo suficiente.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
